


racing on the thunder (rising with the heat)

by aesthetichomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, im sorry, temporary angry!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetichomo/pseuds/aesthetichomo
Summary: Dan always packs last minute. It’s a habit Phil's tried desperately to break him of but every time, Dan assures him not to worry, he's got it under control, it'll be fine.This is one of those times when it is most definitely not fine.(or the one where they're going to australia, dan can't pack things, and it causes a commotion.)





	

_“Get in!”_

“It’s not gonna fit, Dan. We might as well take it out and-”

“Don't stop, it's almost in!”

“You're gonna hurt yourself if you-”

“If you move, I swear to god I will _end_ you.”

Phil sighs from where he's sitting across the suitcase, hands pressing down on the top of it while Dan tugs at the zipper. “You can bring more than one piece of luggage, it's not a big deal.”

“Do you really think I want to carry extra suitcases to the airport?” Dan snaps, yanking even harder on the zipper and it makes a snapping sound against the plastic case. “Oh great, just fucking _great_! Now I have to fix the damn zipper on my only suitcase, I've still got chargers and cables and my fucking _laptop_ to fit in my carry-on, I don't know why we're always fucking travelling-”

Phil exhales, putting a finger against his temple and rubbing. Dan always gets like this before they do a big trip, Phil knows that, but it's never been this bad before. Dan didn’t get much sleep last night, and he woke up with a headache that even two pills of paracetamol couldn't get rid of so he's been in a shitty mood all morning. Now that they're in the middle of their bedroom, sat on the floor with Dan rumbling angrily about the nonsense of having to do this, Phil realizes this might last longer than expected.

It doesn’t help that Dan always packs last minute. It’s a habit Phil's tried desperately to break him of but every time, Dan assures him not to worry, he's got it under control, it'll be fine.

This is one of those times when it is most definitely not fine.

“Why don't you go get something to drink? I'll fix your zipper,” Phil suggests, and Dan's eyes whip at him like daggers.

“So you can say I didn't help and hold it over my head like last time? Try to make me out to be the twat again?”

(For the record, that isn't true. Phil warned him when they travelled to Tokyo that if he didn't start packing soon, Phil would do it for him. And once Dan saw the neatly packed suitcases waiting for him that morning, Phil made the mistake of saying how easy it was to do. That was back in 2015. Dan still brings it up when he's mad.)

Phil wants to grab Dan's shoulders and shake some sense into him, but instead, he breathes deeply, keeping his cool.

“No. I think some caffeine will help with your headache,” he says smoothly, “I'll let you pack your carry-on. I'll just get this one finished up. Is that okay?”

“Sure, why the fuck not,” Dan mutters, standing up and kicking the suitcase harshly, “can't wait ‘til we're done with this shit.”

He exits the room, still cursing under his breath when he slams the door behind him. It leaves Phil in silence for the first time all morning, and he won't lie, it's pretty nice.

Phil loves Dan. He really does. But Dan doesn't listen too well and sometimes it bites him in the ass, and Phil is usually the one who has to deal with the aftermath. Most of the time, it doesn't bother him and he's happy to help, but when Dan acts like this, it's hard to stay positive.

He can hear the clinking of mugs from downstairs and knows Dan will be gone for a solid ten-twenty minutes, so he open the case up and assesses the damage.

The clothes are shoved in randomly, most of them crinkled but that's not a surprise because Dan's not a fan of folding things. Luckily, Phil is, so he pulls everything out and starts with the shirts. Once those are done, he gets to jeans, then the pants and the other necessities (Dan's cologne, a few packets of lube ((they've learned from their mistakes that spit isn't efficient)), his DS, etc.) Lastly, he fits Dan's spare shoes in, and the case shuts with minimal frustration. As it turns out, the zipper can be replaced with a safety pin and it still works the same. He notes it for next time this happens.

He leaves the pile of carry-on items alone, knowing that Dan might actually murder him if he took care of those too. He decides to scroll on his phone for a few minutes to pass time, liking a few tweets and going through his instagram until he hears Dan coming up the stairs, completely silent aside from the pit-pats of his bare feet on the carpet.

Dan walks in with his head down, mug in his hand and Phil knows the storm has passed when he sits down and immediately fits himself into Phil's side. They don't say anything for a while because both of them know the atmosphere is still tense and fragile and whoever breaks it first will have to apologize for what they did. Phil knows he didn't do anything worth apologizing for, so.

“M’sorry,” Dan mumbles softly, placing his head on Phil’s shoulder, “I know I was being a dick.”

“It’s okay,” he replies softly, “I fixed the zipper, by the way. I put a safety pin there, so that should work for now.”

Dan whines, “you're too nice to me. Tell me I'm a brat and make me pack my own things.”

“Is that a new kink?”

It gets Dan to giggle so Phil counts it as a win, shuffling closer so he can lean his head against the top of Dan's.

“Can you help me with my carry-on?” Dan asks timidly, fingertips at Phil's wrist and Phil finds it impossible to say no when he sounds so cute. He gets Dan to bring him the bag and the various electronics sitting in the corner, and Dan places them in front of Phil gently.

Dan sits quietly next to him, clinging to his side and wrapping his arms around Phil's bicep. Dan's kinda like a koala in the sense that he likes to hug onto things, smells ridiculously good all the time, and is soft and cuddly and generally the most adorable thing Phil has ever seen. He isn’t a big help though, but Phil is grateful for that right now because he doesn't need another explosion on top of the last one.

The thing is, when Dan recovers from an anger episode, he usually has one thing in mind. And that thing isn't always the most convenient.

Phil feels lips at his neck by the time he gets all the cords joined together with rubber bands, each neatly packed into the corner of the bag. He tries to ignore it at first, tries focusing on how he'll fit Dan's laptop in with everything else but then Dan's hand snakes up to hold the other side of his neck, making it easier to him to press open-mouthed kisses to Phil’s throat.

“You're not very good at helping,” Phil comments, untangling Dan’s laptop charger.

“No shit,” Dan whispers, leaning against Phil and Phil doesn't mean to fall over, but it happens and there's nothing he can do now because Dan takes the opportunity to climb on top of Phil the second he gets it. On instinct, Phil's hands come to rest in Dan's back pockets as Dan continues biting and licking around his clavicle.

“What do you want to do?” Phil asks, low and sweet and he can feel Dan's hips buck against his.

“Wanna kiss you,” Dan mumbles, sitting up and putting a hand at Phil's jaw, thumb prying at his bottom lip and then they’re kissing hotly, making Phil's hand squeeze against Dan's bum. Dan's mouth opens and Phil follows his lead, pressing his tongue against Dan's bottom lip with fervor. He tastes like coffee and desperation and Phil wants to chase it, wants more of it, so he puts a hand at the base of Dan's neck, drawing him closer and kissing him deeper.

His lips tingle wildly when Dan pulls away, breathing hard between short pecks.

“We don't have time for much,” Dan pants, “I can blow you?”

“Is that a question?”

“Not really, but I figured I'd let you know beforehand.”

Phil laughs but it’s cut off with a gasp when Dan pulls the waistband of Phil's joggers and slips his hand inside.

It's a nice, familiar feeling, Dan stroking his cock. They've given rushed handies in every room of their flat, in every hotel bedroom they've slept in and even in their security van during transport breaks, so Dan's hand is nothing different but nothing short of wonderful.

Dan bites down particularly hard on Phil's neck and it breaks Phil from his thought, making his back arch from the floor and Dan laugh against his throat.

“If you give me any marks, I'll unpack everything and lock you in this room,” Phil threatens but both of them know there's no real malice behind it. Phil actually likes marks, likes when Dan gets a little possessive and restless when they mess around. It's just...if he has to go through another beauty vlogger’s tutorial on how to cover up a lovebite, he's gonna be more than annoyed.

“You can suck your own dick then,” Dan counters, biting at Phil's right pec, “or you could shut up and let me do it.”

“Pushy.”

“Turned on.”

“Really? Couldn't tell.”

Dan rolls his eyes and pushes up Phil’s t-shirt, moving his mouth down Phil's torso impatiently. He's done this a thousand times before but Phil still gets a little breathless when Dan sucks a bright purple mark right below his hip, pressing his thumb into it afterward like a reminder.

“Get these off,” he growls and Phil lifts his hips so Dan can shuck his joggers down his legs. He’s grateful that he didn't put his jeans on ahead of time or else this would be significantly more difficult.

It takes a moment before Phil realizes that this probably looks ridiculous. Dan's hand is wrapped around his cock in the midst of all their suitcases and the bed is right there but they're still on the floor like they couldn't take the ten seconds to move.

“Fuck,” he huffs when Dan starts licking down the side of his cock and Dan's got his hand down his own pants, the fabric of the joggers shifting with his strokes. Phil loves that Dan can get off just by blowing him, that he gets pleasure from giving pleasure, and he might've said that out loud because Dan nods, jerking Phil off a little faster.

Dan teases him with it, pressing brief kisses the to head of Phil's cock until Phil tightens his hand in his hair and grunts for him to ‘do it.’ Dan lets out a small whimper, hand quickening on his dick and Phil knows it's from the sweet pain he gets when Phil gets a little unruly, when he tugs at the roots of Dan's hair and controls him in little ways, like holding his head in place or making him take a little more than he's used to.

When Dan finally takes Phil into his mouth, it's absolutely heavenly. Dan's gotten plenty of experience doing this over the years, has come a long way from the uncoordinated blowjobs with too much spit he used to give in the silence of Phil’s old bedroom. Now, he's perfected his technique, uses his tongue on the underside of Phil's cock and can suck him down until his nose is pressed against Phil's tummy.

“So good,” Phil mutters, cradling Dan's cheek in his hand because even when Dan's getting wrecked, he's still the prettiest person on the planet. “Doing so well baby.”

Dan hums, tongue vibrated against Phil's cock and it makes his hands clench even harder in Dan's hair, hips moving slightly and Dan makes a little _gluck_ sound as Phil's cock hits the back of his throat. If they had more time, Phil would keep doing that, make it so Dan couldn't breathe and he'd be a proper mess by the time Phil was done with him but alas, they only have two hours before they need to leave and half of their belongings are still scattered about the flat haphazardly.

Phil keens when Dan starts bobbing his head up and down, fingers digging into Phil’s thigh and he can see where Dan’s hand is still stripping his cock.

The warmth of Dan's mouth is so much and Phil can feel his fingertips starting to tingle and heat build up at the pit of his abdomen, the rush of his climax approaching much sooner than expected.

“Can I- _christ_ , your face or your mouth?” He asks breathlessly, grabbing Dan's hair from his face and pulling at it, forcing Dan to look up and the sight alone makes Phil’s toes clench.

Dan's eyes are wet, his eyelashes looking darker than ever and his cheeks are flushed completely red, mouth still wrapped around Phil's cock beautifully.

“Where do you want it?” Phil asks again, his voice demanding and rough and he can feel Dan's whine against the head of his dick.

He doesn't pull off though, so Phil assumes that it's permission to come in his mouth. He lets Dan suck him back down again, groaning low in throat. It’s bringing him closer to the edge but it's still not enough, not at this pace. He bucks his hips, giving Dan a couple seconds before he does it again, and again and again and then his hand pushes Dan’s head down and holds him there as he's coming, shooting into Dan's throat. His entire body shakes, his vision going white and his hand is clasped so hard in Dan's hair that he can feel his nails digging in his palm.

Phil’s hips are still off the ground and his breaths are still laboured when he comes down from his orgasm, muscles strained and thighs sweating from the intensity of it. Once he relaxes and moves his hand, Dan pulls off completely, dick hanging out of his pants while he coughs into his fist.

There’s a visible wet stain on his joggers that makes Phil smirk. Of course he got off to that.

He sits up and rubs Dan’s back soothingly, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you love,” he murmurs, and Dan snuggles right back into him, whining about ‘dirty’ and ‘sleepy’.

Phil gets up, putting his pants on and kicking off his joggers entirely before he walks to the bathroom to grab a warm flannel.

Dan is laying down completely when he returns, legs pulled up to his chest and face smushed into the carpet so Phil is careful when he takes Dan's dirty bottoms off and wipes him clean.

Afterwards, he looks around the room. The suitcases need stacking and Dan's carry-on needs packed and god knows they both need to change clothes but he can't be assed to do any of it quite yet.

Instead, he lays down in front of Dan, who isn't actually sleeping at all, and kisses his nose. They stare at each other for a second before Dan reaches out and takes Phil’s hand, pressing his lips to reach of his knuckles.

“Make sure you pack my carry-on,” he yawns.

Phil smiles fondly, looking at his boy with the love he feels so strongly in his soul. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr dot com @ dansblue bc im new and naïve and crave attention  
> title from holding out for a hero by bonnie tyler xx


End file.
